<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Idol's Aid by Exemai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889685">An Idol's Aid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exemai/pseuds/Exemai'>Exemai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chie being that bitch again, Hurt/Comfort, Past Suicidal Thoughts, Self Confidence Issues, but it's everyone doing it it's just Chie the one vocalising stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exemai/pseuds/Exemai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke shuddered as another tear fell down his cheeks and onto his pillow, he can't even cry properly and is reduced to quiet sniffles, Teddie is just behind that door he can't wake him up…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamura Yosuke &amp; Kujikawa Rise, Implied Hanamura Yosuke/Kujikawa Rise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Idol's Aid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So uh hi jdnxnd<br/>Been a while eh lads xp I would say i hadn't had time it that's not true,, writers block you know how it be,, anyway! I hope you enjoy! It's something a little different..</p><p>Stay safe, okay!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yosuke shuddered as another tear fell down his cheeks and onto his pillow, he can't even cry properly and is reduced to quiet sniffles, Teddie is just behind that door he can't wake him up…</p><p>Yosuke resolves to sit up, grab a jacket hanging on his bed frame and left through his window out to samegawa. He sits at the gazebo and lets his mind recall the day.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> "Hey guys what if we--" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Let's move,"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "And then the guy did all these crazy moves-!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "What ki-" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "We'll have to watch together sometime Chie," </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Yeah!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Yosuke what do you think?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Well maybe if nao-" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Who cares, let's go business as usual," </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Got it!" </em>
</p><hr/><p>All day he got cut off at every turn, no one took him seriously and no one paid him any mind. </p><p>'<em> it's nothing new, </em> ' he spits at himself, ' <em> why am I surprised, </em>' he feels the tears fall faster.</p><p>"Yosuke?" He knew that voice, he has that voice on mp3s.. "Senpai, are you okay?" Rise asks.</p><p>"Y-yeah, I'm fine," he lies.</p><p>"Senpai, Himeko can tell there's something bothering you," she smiles weakly, "you can tell me? It'll just stay between us, I promise," she holds out her pinkie finger.</p><p>Yosuke smiles at her childishness and takes her pinkie with his own, "Just… today wasn't the best," he admits, "I didn't want to wake Ted so I came out here."</p><p>"To cry?"</p><p>The question shocks Yosuke, makes him jump slightly but he nods anyway, "Hate to admit it but… yeah… to cry."</p><p>"It's okay to cry, senpai," she hums.</p><p>"They say that, but when do they listen?" His voice starts to have a hint on venom. "They <b>don't</b> listen. To me especially. I'm just the 'Junes kid'," Rise's face drops. </p><p>"Sorry," she says softly, "that was a wrong choice of words, but it's okay to be upset." Yosuke nods.</p><p>"I know but-" Yosuke groans, "I just wish I didn't hurt y'know?" Yosuke bears a pained expression, "I know everyone asks for that but- I really do wish it'd just <em> stop </em>,"</p><p>Rise pauses, "Yosuke you don't mean…?"</p><p>Yosuke shudders, he didn't want to admit that- not out loud, "I'd be.. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it," Rise's voice shakes.</p><p>"T-Tell me you've n-never tried to-" Yosuke turns to her immediately.</p><p>"No-! God, Rise, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," he pulls her into a hug, "You come to help me then I give you a scare," he feels her arms snake around him.</p><p>"I'm j-just glad to k-know you haven't actually h-hurt yourself at all," she buries her face into Yosuke's shoulder.</p><p>"No," he says, "I haven't, and I don't plan to," he promises, "it's just.. what ifs," he takes a hand and runs it through her hair, it seems to soothe her.</p><p>"S-Sorry-" she whispers, Yosuke shakes his head.</p><p>"Don't be, it was me being insensitive,"</p><p>"Can.." she sighs, she looks like she doesn't want to ask this question, "Can I ask <em> why </em> you're upset, senpai?"</p><p>"Honestly..? It's.. a build up… of everything," Yosuke sighs, running a hand through his hair, "Today just… flipped the cap, I guess. Not being taken seriously by the team- it.. it gets to me,"</p><p>"Not taken seriously? I don't know about the others, but I really value your opinion, I know Yu-senpai does too," </p><p>Yosuke smiles weakly, "it.. it's not just opinions it's.. being cut off, ignored, made fun of," he lists a few more, before he rests his head on top of Rise's own. "Sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you with this,"</p><p>She shakes her head, "i don't mind," she hums, running a hand through his hair in return for before, she feels him melt, "Senpai if I can help in any way-"</p><p>Yosuke cuts her off. "No, honestly, Rise it's fine, thank you but- I just needed to get it off my chest" he feels her arms around him. "Rise?"</p><p>"I'm sorry we made… we made you feel like that." She whispers, "We really do care for you, Senpai," Yosuke melts against her, he feels tears sting his eyes.</p><p>"I know," he whispers, "thank you, Rise- it.. means a lot to hear someone say it."</p><p>She gives him a gentle press of her lips to his cheek before giving him a small wave for the night. He walks back to his house, back in through his window and laid back down to sleep, much calmer than much calmer than he was previously.</p><p>In the next few weeks, Yosuke found himself being listened to more. "Yosuke? What do you think?" </p><p>"Who cares what he-"</p><p>"Chie. I asked what Yosuke thought." Yosuke blinked. He doesn't think he's ever heard Yu use that tone with one of their own. It shows too, Chie deflated and apologised.</p><p>"W-We should go back this way, hide behind the door and attack first-?" Yu nodded.</p><p>"They're weak to fire.." Yu hummed. "Yukiko, I want you to do a maragi and stun them all." The raven nodded and rushed in first once the opportunity showed itself. "Good call, Yosuke." </p><p>"T-Thanks-" Yosuke wasn't too sure that this was real. He.. he managed to get a sentence out… without being interrupted? He looked over to Rise who gave him a small smile. "Rise, can I-" he pointed to a space away from the team, </p><p>"Sure, senpai," she smiled, following him, once they were far enough away from earshot, she asked if he was okay. </p><p>"You told Yu?" Rise turned sheepish, nodding slightly.</p><p>"I know you didn't want me to say anything but.." she pauses, "I wanted to help you.. so I told Yu-senpai.. I <em> only </em> told Yu-senpai," Yosuke smiles weakly at her.</p><p>"Thank you, Rise," Yosuke placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair, "you really went above and beyond for me, y'know that?" </p><p>She playfully tried to duck from his hand, "Well, you mean a lot to me, senpai," she smiles. Yosuke tells her it's fine if she wants to call him by his first name. "Okay then, you mean a lot to me, <em> Yosuke </em>." </p><p>She stands to her tiptoes, places her lips on Yosuke's, and walks away with a knowing smile and a blush on both their cheeks. "Wait, <em> what?! </em>"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>